


Extreme-ly!

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Selphie's plans are a bit much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Extreme-ly!

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 13/To The Extreme

"Are you sure?" Selphie questioned as she looked at the handful of papers she'd been handed, with REJECTED stamped across them almost like Squall had enjoyed vetoing her carefully-planned and exceptionally awesome idea for a Garden festival. 

"Cut it down to a quarter of the time, a third of the budget, and half the space and I'll reconsider," Squall said flatly. "It's a good festival, there's just too much of it." 

Selphie sighed and nodded. Squall was probably right. It was just that once she'd started planning, it had been difficult not to... go all the way to the extreme! Possibly past the extreme! 

Really, what he was asking her to do would still let them have an absolutely great festival and Selphie didn't doubt that Squall knew that. Maybe that was why... 

"I'll start on the revisions right away," she said quickly, smiling. 

For a moment, it looked like Squall might echo her smile. 

"You do that," he said, instead, before reaching for the next packet of papers on his desk. "Bring it back when you're finished." 

Well, Selphie thought as she bounced out of the office, it'd give her something to keep her busy. 

And maybe she could cut the petting zoo, or the interactive Sir Laguna display, or maybe the-- 

Yeah, okay, she'd overdone. 

She'd save a few ideas for next time.


End file.
